Communicators
|image = Image:Comm-clip.png |imagewidth = 150 |caption = Communicators: You get one. |Row 1 title = Format |Row 1 info = Text, Audio, Video (30s) |Row 2 title = Durability |Row 2 info = Unbreakable |Row 3 title = Network |Row 3 info = ShipNET (Internal) |Row 4 title = Security |Row 4 info = Variable }} Like a little palm pilot (or book, whichever you prefer), the communicator provides access to your own page on Elegante’s ShipNET. The ShipNET provides a welcome, text, audio and video features, and the deck plan. (They won't tell you someone's room number, but they give layouts and explain where restaurants and "attractions" are.) Communicators are not breakable! = Hacking = How unhackable is it? Can you make a 100% unhackable post? Can you HACK a 100% unhackable post? Well: * 20% - the equivalent of programming a microwave. Pretty basic for everyone who comes from modern times. * 40% - programming a VCR. A bit more difficult, and may lead to button mashing for some * 60% - hacking into my normal little Dell laptop. * 80% - hacking into a more advanced system. * 100% '''- you’re pretty fr34k1n l33t th4r. Note that, while '''100% unhackable means no other passengers will see it, crew will be able to hack it, if they are so inclined. Likewise, crew can make unhackable posts, but REDD will be able to see it all. He’s like Ceiling Cat, only not as cute! Unhackable/Hackable Conversion Of course, if you're listing as something by percentage hackable, you need some basic math: *'20% '''unhackable = '''80%' hackable *'40%' unhackable = 60% hackable *'60%' unhackable = 40% hackable *'80% '''unhackable = '''20%' hackable *'100%' unhackable = 0% hackable (except by crew or Redd.) Clear as mud? Good. = Inactivity = Communicators will spray you with water when you come up on the MS Elegante activity check. NO MATTER WHERE YOU GO, EVEN IF YOU PUT IT IN A BOX. It will come for you. = Language = Comm functions will appear in the written language that you find most easy to read and understand. '''Text '''is automatically translated; thus, those who speak a different language can communicate through text on the communicators just fine. '''Audio '''posts can be converted into translated text, however this takes a bit more skill. An Audio post in German can be translated into a character's most comfortable language as a text post (let's say Japanese, for our example) with the click of a button: : Audio DE -> Text DE -> Text JP They can then respond with a Japanese text comment (which will appear as translated German text to the first character) or a Japanese audio comment, which the first character will need to translate to text: : Text JP -> Text DE : or : Audio JP -> Text JP -> Text DE This doesn't necessarily take exceptional technological knowhow, but it takes a few button presses and some patience. = Green Box = If you were smart during the Isle des Emeraldes event, you won a little green block that attaches on to the top of your comm. The function of this box was not revealed at the time. As of May 24, 2010, all passengers recieved this box. It now enables video function! Video feeds are limited to 30 seconds (except, of course, for Redd, who posts whatever he feels like whenever he wants). Category:Items Category:Elegante Basics